halofandomcom-20200222-history
Thel 'Vadam/Quotes
Here is a list of quotes from the Arbiter.Halo 2 and Halo 3 Halo 2 *"If they came to hear me beg, they will be disappointed." To Tartarus, referring to the crowd who had gathered to watch him being branded with the Mark of Shame *"What would you have your Arbiter do?" What the Arbiter asks the Prophets on the level The Arbiter *"Even on my knees I do not belong in their presence." To the prophet of Truth and Mercy on the level, The Arbiter. *"That makes two of us." To Half-Jaw in the cutscene of, The Arbiter. *"The cable, I'm going to cut it" Talking to Half-Jaw in The Oracle level. *"Retrieving the Icon is my only concern." Said to Tartarus on the level Quarantine Zone *"When the Prophets learn of this, they will take your head!" To Tartarus, as the Brutes betray the Elites and Tartarus attempts to kill the Arbiter. *"Kill me or release me, parasite. But do not waste my time with talk!" Talking to Gravemind *"There are things about Halo even the Hierarchs do not understand." Said to Tartarus before fighting against him on the Great Journey level. *"Tartarus, the Prophets have betrayed us." Said to Tartarus before fighting against him on the Great Journey level. *"And where, Oracle, is that?" Said to 343 Guilty Spark Halo 3 *"Stop staring at me!". To MC if player stares idly at him for a long time, unknown if IWHBYD is needed. *"The Prophets use you like they used me! Reject their lies. Rebel, or all your hives will perish!". (To a swarm of Drones in Crow's Nest.) *"I will have my revenge on a Prophet, not a plague!" (To the Prophet of Truth on the Ark.) *"I. Am. Truth. The voice of the Covenant!" The Prophet of Truth -"And so, you must be silenced." (The Prophet of Truth and Arbiter moments before the Arbiter kills Truth.) *"Were it so easy." (To the Master Chief in Sierra 117 when they first meet, and during the ending ceremony for the MIA/KIA soldiers and the presumed-dead Master Chief.) *"Things look different, without the Prophet's lies clouding my vision. But I would like to see our own home, to know that it is safe." - Rtas 'Vadum - "Fear not, for we have made it so." - The Arbiter, refering to Sanghelios "By your word, Arbiter." - Rtas 'Vadum "Take us home." (To Rtas 'Vadum after Arbiter was brought on board Shadow of Intent at the end of Halo 3) *"We trade one villain for another" (To the Master Chief, referring to the betrayal of the Gravemind) *"No, this is our fight, and I will see it finished." (To Rtas 'Vadum) *"There was honor in our Covenant once, and there shall be again!" (On The Storm, after arriving by Pelican.) *"In a better time... I would have called him a friend." (If Master Chief is killed any time during game play.) *"Welcome to the Social." (Floodgate, IWHBYD skull. This is also the Microsoft Zune catchphrase.} *"You shot me, fool!" " (If shot by player. (IWHBYD skull)) *"Did he betray us in some way?"(If you kill a marine) *"Did you know he fights with us?" (if you betray an ally). *"Rise up and I will kill you, again and again!" (reffering to the flood). *"Why do you shoot me?"(If you shoot him) *"Open your eyes demon!"(If you shoot him) *"Slothful runts. Kill them as they sleep." On the Ark, to John-117, when coming upon several sleeping Grunts. Related Articles *The Arbiter *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3''No.I will not be shamed.Not by you again."(If he sees a brute chieftain) Sources Category:Pages with Quotes Category:The Covenant Category:Elites (Characters)